doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ultimate Simpsons Doom
A nicely written new article, but I'm afraid that a page for this mod already exists here: The Simpsons :This page is far more comprehensive (although it has/had a lot of errors, including markup errors, some of which I've corrected). I agree that we don't need two pages on the same subject. -- RobertATfm 09:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I've now requested that the above page (or to be exact its target, since it redirects to The Ultimate Simpsons Doom 2) be merged into this one, since although the above is older, this one is more comprehensive and has a shorter title. Also, the redirect target has a misleading title, since this PWAD can be used with Doom-based WADs, not just Doom2-based ones. — RobertATfm 06:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Clip sources How about adding the sources for the various clips used, where known? For instance, Bart's "Ow! Quit it" is from the very first episode (Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire), whilst Moe's "I don't deserve such shabby treatment" is from Who Shot Mr. Burns, part 2. Maggie's "Daddy!" (voiced by Elizabeth Taylor) is from an episode whose name I don't remember, and was the first time she spoke in a canonical episode (AFAIK still the only time, apart from the credits sequence of the movie, in which she said "Sequel?"). The two clips from the "Itchy and Scratchy Theme" are of course stock clips. It would add interest to the article to source the other clips. -- RobertATfm 09:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think somebody (perhaps more than one person) should go through the clips and correct the quotes where needed. I've already corrected two errors; one of Moe's "player sighted" sounds was misquoted as "Who're you looking at, fatty?" but the correct quote is actually "What are you looking at?" (and the "fatty" actually comes from Abe Simpson's second "player sighted" clip, which is currently missing from the page); and Bumblebee Man's death sound was misquoted as "oh, muchos buenos" (which I think is Spanish for "very good", thus doesn't make sense in this context) but the correct clip is "ay, no es bueno" ("this isn't good"?). :Talking of which, adding English translations of the Bumblebee Man clips would probably also be a point of interest. — RobertATfm 05:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Misleading category? Since this PWAD only replaces sounds and graphics (and not all of those in either case), is it really a total conversion? I would have thought "partial conversion" is more apt. — RobertATfm 06:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Simpsons DOOM creator Hey! It's nice to see someone recognizes all the work I put into this wad back in the day. Man, I wish I could play it again. I did this over a month when I was out of work and had nothing better to do. Now I'm animating cartoons and music vuideos for bands and other YouTube channels. You can see my work at youtube.com/user/toonsmyth. Thanks for remembering! :If you still have the IWAD files, there are plenty of Windows and Linux ports which allow Doom to be played on modern computers. Also, there's always DOSBox. — RobertATfm 05:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Online game WHAT IS THE LINK TO PLAY WITH NO DOWNLOAD? :The download link is on the other Simpsons Doom page mentioned at the top of this talk page. Speaking of which, doesn't anyone on this wiki sign their talk posts? — RobertATfm 05:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, due to both former articles being merged into a new one with a more accurate title than either, the download link is now on this article page. But I think I may have misunderstood the original question — the answer to which is that to my knowledge there is no web page where Doom (this or any other version) can be played without downloading it; I take it the anonymous original poster had in mind something like the Java emulator available via World Of Spectrum wherein many Spectrum games can be played online without downloading them (or an emulator). This would undoubtedly be cool, but sadly it would probably violate id's copyright on the game data. — RobertATfm 11:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Music Can someone add a "Music" section to explain which music replaces the Doom II music? I'm sure this would be of some interest. Fangusu 05:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Although it's been some six months since I last used this PWAD (or played Doom), as far as I can recall no music is replaced; only sound effects and graphics. — 19:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually the above was wrong; some music is replaced. — RobertATfm (talk) 01:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC)